Don't Forget Me
by Shy Bunny Love
Summary: A perfect family that became scattered broken hearts. A runaway girl with only her hope to guide her. A series of forgetfulness and struggle to regain her hope. And the one man who fell in love with her while helping her find a way back.ProsperxCatarina
1. Runaway

A young girl, about 11 yrs. old sat at the edge of the canal, looking at her reflection. Long,

brown hair hit her chest and let it covered half of her face. Tearstains could be seen on her

face, and her eyes looked really puffy. A bruise lay on her right arm but was hidden by her dark blue sweater.

She didn't look really rich; she only wore a plaid skirt with a sweater. Grey stockings and flat,

dark dress shoes. A frown looked back at her in the reflection. She remembered when she

could smile, but that was a long time ago.

**Flashback**

"Daddy are you okay?" the young girl frowned seeing her dad sad.

"I'll be fine, I promise." The man touched his daughter's head and kissed her forehead, "I'm going for a walk, I'll be back in a while.

"Will you talk to mommy?" the girl looked up with hopeful eyes.

"I will, promise." He opened the door and went out into the night. The daughter felt happy, for

a while her parents were fighting and she wanted them to smile again.

**(End flashback)**

'But that's all gone now dad.' She thought. The girl walked on towards the alleyway between the market and bread bakery.

Bitter, cold wind hit her face and reminded her that winter comes soon.

Last night her mom started to drink again. Who knew, it wasn't such a surprise to Caterina, with her mom being all depressed. And a bit too depressed.

She started dating an accountant, who got fired because of his bad attitude. But before all that he was found doing drugs in the back.

So much for a good man at your side.

He started drinking, and soon got drunk almost all the time. Caterina tried to convince her mom that her Dad wasn't completely gone.

But the mom was thoroughly convinced he was gone. Being bankrupt was hard, that's why her dad had to leave for America.

She cried all night until she wanted to escape her sorrow, in a way that really affected her daughter.

This had been going on for four years and last night was when Caterina had it.

Caterina and her mom just got settled in their new apartment. There wasn't enough money to pay for the house; and there wasn't enough to pay for the tuition for school.

It seemed that the baking and selling cakes wasn't enough for the two. Mom started smoking.

Caterina wrote her father the new address they had, she needed the time now before mom started giving her whole speech on how dad was gone forever and will never come back.

But that night her mom was abused by the guy she was dating. Earlier that day he came home with a half an empty bottle of vodka. He didn't come to the bed; he went straight for his girlfriend.

After, loud moments of kicking and screaming she fell unconscious in the kitchen. Her head was bruised with the pan her boyfriend hit her with.

The whole time Caterina hid in her closet, hoping he would just stop.

He went upstairs and went for the little girl. This time he wasn't going to stop, not until he got what he wanted.

This time he was really hung-over; Caterina couldn't stop what he was doing. Her screaming didn't help anything. She felt him tugging her skirt off; it was disgusting in her mind.

The hurt he was causing her, she never experienced having someone forcing her to do something she didn't want. Especially when it was really wrong.

But before he could do anything else, she was able to make the lamp fall on top of him.

Pulling him off she hit him with one of her dictionaries (which was really thick) and ran out of the door.

Here she decided she wasn't coming back, she was going to find another place to live.

Now she was here walking around Venice, thinking she could live a life without her mom and her hung over boyfriend.

She wished her dad would just come back.

**Flashback**

The suitcases were being put in the car; it was a beautiful morning in Venice.

(Spoken in Italian)

"My plane trip isn't in a while but I want to be there early mom. Yes, I know. Mom I want to start a new life for my family. It will be fine, okay? Alright I'll talk to you later." The man closed the phone and turned to his crying daughter.

"Daddy, I want to come with you," the girl dug her head in her father's stomach, " I want to stay with you."

The father pulled his daughter away and bent down to her height. "

I'm going so we can start a new life somewhere else. Because as a child, you need to go out more and explore the world." He tapped her nose.

"Promise you will write?" she asked hopefully. " I promise. And I have something for you." The

father pulled out a golden chain with a heart at its bottom.

The necklace was golden with an outlined heart and inside hung a small flat heart shape that filled the outlined part.

On the flat part was something written on it, front: I'm here for you; on the back it read Love Always, Dad.

The daughter looked at it with happy eyes. "Whenever you think I'm not here for you, just remember I'm always in here." At this he pointed to her heart.

They hugged each other, "My Caterina."

**(End flashback)**

Caterina thought her heart stopped and felt the world had come to an end, she felt for her necklace.

'Holy crap I thought I lost you.' She sighed and held up her necklace, she would've never lived if she left without grabbing it.

The front of the necklace flashed at the dim light of the sun, the sun, it was setting.

She tucked the chain under her shirt, "I need to find a place to sleep." The alleyway seemed to go on forever.

Caterina took another right turn and came to the edge of a walkway. To the left was a fisherman's storage. At the right of it held a barrel of dead fish.

'Phew it smells' she thought.

'They keep these things at the back of the shop?' she asked herself. Noticing the door was locked she went around the storage looking for a safe place to sleep in.

At the back she saw a big gondola covered with a thick sheet.

The boat still had its golden point at the front and the wood was still shining, but the back

seat had its cover ripped and a big hole shown at the bottom.

The sun had set already and the clouds started coming in. Caterina looked at it, ' well its better than nothing,' she thought to herself.

Climbing in, the boat rocked a little, she took the sheet and covered the gondola and herself.

Shivering, she lay in the seat of the gondola curled into a ball.

The smell of fish came back to her again. 'My clothes are going to smell like fish.' But she didn't care, as long as she was safe and away from where she had been.

The warmth of an orphanage sounded nice, but she wanted to be free, free from what happened to her, free to be able to go to where her dad was living.

Not thinking of tomorrow, she thought of her mom, the things that happened today, and the

guy her mom was dating.

"Your father's gone, he'll never be here again!" the woman screamed, tears reaching her cheeks.

"He isn't coming back, he isn't coming back." She started to whisper.

At this Caterina promised she would never talk about her life to anyone. No one would know her past life. Then, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Morning 

The sun started to rise across the city and reflect the buildings shadows. Everything was quiet and calm until about six o'clock in the morning.

The oven in the bakery started its work and let out a smell letting the people of Venice know fresh bread was made.

The smell came over the market and the path the shops crossed.

At the back of the shops Caterina woke up to the smell of fresh bread. Weakly, she opened her eyes and forgot where she was, but then remembered the things that happened last night.

Getting up, her stomach started to growl.

"Oh no, forgot to grab food at the house." She was in such a hurry she didn't realize she left without grabbing food.

Walking through the alleyway, she finally reached the place between the market and bakery.

The fresh scent of bread and coffee went through her body, making her feel warm, and hungrier.

Hiding behind the floor sign of the bakery, she watched as doctors and early workers sipped their early drinks and ate their éclairs, croissants, and Danish.

It reminded her of her dad, the way he would wake up early in the morning and set out an éclair for her, just as a treat if she ate her breakfast, and she always did.

Caterina would give him a chocolate smile as he laughed at her dirty mouth, and sip at his espresso and ate his breakfast.

Caterina blinked back tears, a young girl about her age started walking out of the bakery.

As she passed by she held two thick, sticks of bread in her bag.

The smell whipped the young girl's taste buds; her stomach ached for the bread in the bag,

and without knowing what she was doing Caterina snatched the stick of bread out of the bag

and started to run.

Behind her she heard the girl calling for her, "Hey come back, wait!"

Cold air rushed throughout Caterina's body, she couldn't help but run. But where would she go?

Running across the canal bridge she went to the walkways through the houses. She reached the end of the passage and ran to the right of her.

Further she went until she saw an abandoned church. The place had a fence around with the words "Caution" all over it, the grass was dead and still, and the building looked like it really needed a paint job.

Still moving on she jumped the fence and ran into the church.

Thankfully it was open. Closing the door of the church she saw a large crucifix with Jesus on it.

"I'm sorry to be coming in like this, but please let me stay for a while," she told Him, looking at the statue, hoping He would forgive her for stealing.

The church was cold and the windows were broken, there were eight sets each on both right and left sides. They came down from the tallest to shortest.

The biggest one on the left overlooked the sea where all the boats sailed and the huge

buildings could be seen; the biggest one on the right overlooked the little islands that the

landowners claimed for themselves, here is where the sunset was seen.

Above Caterina was a stain glass window showed the angel Gabriel with his white robe flowing. behind him leading children to their Father.

Around Caterina she could see the rows and rows of pews with benches in them. A red wooden door was located to the right of the church.

From the rotten walls Caterina could see it was a stairway leading to a room. It was possibly

the place where the Sisters and the Priests stayed. The church was probably an old, local

Convent.

But Caterina didn't have time to enjoy seeing the scenery of the church. She ran to the nearest confessional box and hid there.

She could feel her heart beating and held on tightly to the bread stick. Her breathing was hard and she wanted so badly to wish this never happened.

The doors of the church opened, in came the girl with the bread sticks.

"I know you're in here!" she yelled, "I saw you come in." Caterina peeked through the curtain of the confessional.

The girl had long brown hair like Caterina, which was covered at the top with a black beanie; she wore a thick light brown sweater, under that she had on a light blue sweatshirt.

Her jeans hugged around her legs and loosened as it got to her knees and reached her sneakers.

Walking past the pews she called for her, "Look I'm not mad at you or anything I just want to talk to you."

Caterina learned it hard to trust people, so she hesitated to come out. But then again she was only about her age and she sounded nice.

"Come on out, I'm not going to hurt you." Caterina waited, she didn't want to come out; she

was going to wait until the girl left. But it was too late for that because the bread girl came to

the first confessional and opened the curtain so fast.


	2. Natalie

**Author's Note: **Sorry guys these chapters are kinda short. I'm trying my best to make it interesting. But cut me some slack here, this is my first story: Hope you enjoy!

Thanks for the reviews ya guys love u for that 3 (Mild language, there only 13 and 11 )

Caterina jumped. "Ah-ha I found you." She smiled at Caterina. " So you're the girl that stole my bread." She looked at her with deep blue eyes, 'She looks so pretty' Caterina thought.

The girl held out a hand toward Caterina, "I'll let you keep the bread. " she took the hand and the bread girl helped her up," and I can tell you need a home."

"How?" Catarina answered.

"Your skirt, it looks really dirty, and your face looks like you've been crying a lot." The bread girl looked Caterina up and down. "Have you run away from home?"

Caterina looked at her eyes, then nodded. The girl smiled, " Well I'm glad you ran in here because this is where I live.

She motioned her to follow. They went through the door that led to the rooms. The stair was spiral and made a "creak" sound when you walked up it.

At the top was a doorway that looked like it would lead you to an attic.

"The door fell this way, so I fixed it to swing upwards."

The room was dusty and had rags of old curtains hanging along the windows that viewed the sunset.

A mattress sat at the corner of the room with candlesticks surrounding it and a pile of books.

A small dresser stood next to the mattress, inside held the valuable things the bread girl needed. Plus a closet that was behind the door.

"You know… I'm a runaway too." The bread girl walked over to the bed and sat on it. "My mom died when she gave birth to me and my dad died a few years later."

Catarina made herself comfortable at the edge of the mattress.

"So why help me?" she asked.

"Do you really think you can live out on the streets by yourself?" the bread girl asked calmly. "You need someone to help you, because from what I see, you need help."

"And besides, I want to help as many people I can. I want to be a doctor one day. Well, if I ever get the chance." The bread girl looked dreamily in the air.

"Why did you run away?" Catarina wondered.

"My guardians weren't all that great, they were strict and rich, but they had a thing for discipline. I almost passed out one day because of it." The girl looked at Caterina trying to figure her out.

"So why did you runaway?"

Catarina's heart stopped, she was asking such a personal question to someone she just met.

And it made sense she wanted some sort of answer in return, but this was something personal, something that hurt her really bad.

Would this girl really understand her feelings? Luckily the girl let her go on this question, almost like she read her mind, but it was just the look Catarina had on her face.

"It's okay. If its personal I don't have to know." She smiled. "Your not a very open person."

Catarina shook her head. "That's fine, just tell me when you need to talk."

'She's so confident with herself.' Catarina thought. ' I could never be like that….'

'Maybe I could trust her. But I don't think she'd want me around for long. And then again, she seems really nice, and a really understanding person.' Having these doubts in her mind the girl splits the bread with Catarina to eat.

"So what's your name?"

"Catarina."

The girl shook her head. "Natalie," talking with her mouth full, "you're the pure one." She smiles

Catarina giggled, she never thought of herself a pure person.

"And your eleven, twelve?"

"Eleven."

"Wow, young for a runaway, I'm thirteen. But that's not too bad."

"Natalie, how do you pay for the bread and everything else?"

Swallowing her bread she says it as if she is telling a secret, "This guy who works at the newspaper stand thought I was around sixteen and he needed help in delivering papers. So I took the job."

"He didn't ask for identification or anything, he just needed any help he could get. You could tell he was desperate. The guy did all the delivering and the selling at the stands. It was non-stop work for him. I was like a miracle for him."

Catarina thought it was impossible for Natalie to look sixteen, but taking a closer look she saw that Natalie could pass for a highschooler.

"You don't have to worry about money, food or any of those things." She stood up and opened the closet. "I have it all covered."

She took out a mattress similar to hers and set it at the other corner of the room.

"Your letting me stay?" she asked surprised.

"Of course, I said I wanted to help, right?" She took out blankets and a pillow with something that looked like a sleeping bag.

"It may be cold tonight, so you'll need this." Catarina helped Natalie set the bed.

Catarina smiled. "Your so nice." She had never felt so loved since she was little.

"Well, your going to have to get use to it, because today we are going to have a big dinner celebration for our meeting each other." Natalie opened her dresser and took out a box. Inside she held many papers of lire.

"Today was payday and I was saving it for dinner," she turned to Catarina, "can you wait until then?"

Catarina didn't want to be stingy, the bread would keep her full for a while, even though she was hungrier than she thought.

"Sure."

"Okay, then we'll go out to buy the things we need." Natalie stuffed the money in her pocket and headed for the door with Catarina following.

Walking towards the Market Natalie did all the talking. Caterina took everything in. She has lived in Venice all her life and she never heard of the places Natalie was talking about.

Let alone has Catarina been to any of them.

"The pampering was great and all, but my foster father didn't like kids all that much. I couldn't live with the 'discipline' and his being drunk most of the time. Besides their nephew was a real jerk. He always had the kids' gang up on me in school. But that's past, now I can live on my own, and with you by my side to help me."

At this Catarina smiled. Natalie was sweet and protective, like a big sister. She held on to her hand the whole time they went to the Market, leading her with every step.

Catarina thought their situations were equal. Well at least she didn't get beat all the time. She held on to her arm with the bruise on it. It hurt just thinking about it.

How could Natalie be so strong?

Close to the Market 

"Come on Prop I'm starving, can you walk any slower." The young boy with blonde hair called.

"This isn't a race Bo." The boy replied. Twelve years old and his six-year-old brother still couldn't listen. But then again he was just a kid.

"Come on Ida's not going to wait forever you know."

"Well at least she allowed us to go and buy the food, alone." Their foster parent Ida always spoiled the boys.

Today she allowed them to get the food alone because they insisted, but Prosper was regretting it.

Ida was really sick with the flu. Scipio, their old friend from way back when, was taking care of her along with his friend Victor, who was twenty years older than Scip.

Walking towards the market, Prosper saw a young girl about eleven years old stand outside the shop. She looked as if she was waiting for someone, but he wasn't so sure.

'I could give her some extra money. She looks homeless.' He ran his hand through his dark brown hair.

That was Prosper, he always tried to help someone who looked like they were in trouble or needed help. Back then he was the one who really needed help, along with his brother.

Their father died a few years after their mother, soon they were wandering the streets until Ida Spavento found them.

She was a photographer for different sorts of magazines. Ida started to take pictures of random children playing at the park when she found Prosper and Boniface.

Ida followed the boys, because of her intense curiosity, only to find out that they were orphans living on the street. So she took them in.

The girl looked up and caught eyes with Prosper. She looked dazed, Prosper smiled, then she looked the other way really fast.

The twelve year old frowned and walked into the market with his little brother. A few minutes later, Prosper was able to get everything he needed.

While waiting in line, he wondered if the girl was still outside, maybe he could give her something, or ask if she could come back home with him.

Ida wouldn't mind having another one in the family. In front of him stood a short teenage girl with long brown hair, topped in a black beanie and deep blue eyes.

Prosper couldn't help but look at the girl, something about her seemed familiar.

After the girl, Prosper paid for the food and headed outside with his little brother at his arm.

The girl was still outside, but this time she was with the girl who stood in front of him in the line.

'That must be her sister.'

"Hello? Prop? Come on Ida's going to get more sick if we don't feed her anything." The little boy stood with small eyes looking innocently at his brother.

But Prosper wasn't listening; he was looking at the two girls. The younger one smiled and turned around, but before she could go on a young boy came up to her and started talking to her.

Prosper noticed it was his brother.

"What are you doing Bo?" he said to himself. Bo ran back before Prosper could go any further, he could see the two girls were smiling at the innocent child.

"What were you doing over there?" he asked in a strict tone, but quiet so only they could hear.

Bo started walking on, "I just asked what were their names and told them that they looked pretty today." He smiled skipping across the canal bridge. "You kept looking at them anyways."

Prosper sighed, "So who were they?"

"The smaller one was named Catarina and the older one was Natalie." Bo came to the garden of their house. "I think their sisters, they look almost the same."

Prosper didn't answer, and he didn't know why he cared so much in the two. And why was he taking so much interest in the younger one?

All he wanted to do now was make the food and sleep.

Catarina and Natalie 

Catarina lay awake that night, dinner tasted so good. And the little boy she saw today was so funny.

"You look pretty today." He looked like an angel, so innocent and so kind. The boy with him looked like his brother.

She could see the stress on his face when the little child confronted Natalie and her. 'He seems very protective of his brother. That's good at some point.'

Natalie had been so great to Catarina today. She treated her like family, like they were sisters or cousins. Catarina missed that, she held on to her necklace.

From now on they were family, they were the best of friends. At some point Catarina sensed that Natalie felt alone.

Even though she smiled a lot and was always ready to do…whatever she could, Catarina felt she still needed someone by her side along the way.

Catarina wanted to be that for her, because like her she wanted to be with someone. Just like a family. It didn't have to be big, as long as there was love.

The house didn't have to be great, as long as it felt like a home. That's all she needed, and that was what she finally got.

Finally, she could be happy with someone who could be close to her as a sister.

Someone she could lean on when she needed it. Her own big sister, who loved her and took care of her in any way she could.

Natalie felt like that too, she wanted to take care of Catarina, let her experience what love would feel like.

And the best way she could do that is giving it to her. She would be her own little sister, someone she could care for through all the rough times, like a real family would.

That night they talked to each other, about being best of friends and how their life as a small family is enough.

They didn't really need a mom or dad or any other family member. Right now they had each other, and they were going to stick with that.

Natalie cooked dinner in a pot and pan over a fire they both started with the candles in the house. Catarina wondered how she could do it all; this was all new and yet amazing to her.

That night Catarina lit the candles and layed out the plates and silverware, which they found in the convent's kitchen.

Fettuccini Alfredo and fried vegetables smelled great that night. For drinks they only had enough to pay for water.

They both loved the company. Every morning on weekdays, Natalie would do her job and come back at around four in the afternoon.

Catarina learned how to cook, with the help of Natalie, and soon she was able to make dinner and breakfast for the both of them.

Natalie gave Caterina some old clothing of hers and let her read some books she had in her pile.

It was only on paydays when the two could buy something special that they really needed. Usually, it was clothing or food, and sometimes another book or matches for the candles.

Some days they went out on food, but that was okay, because they could live without it for only a few days.

Catarina needed it the most, so Natalie would give her the leftovers, if there were any at all.

Catarina would offer to share, but Natalie would tell her, "You need it more than me."

Christmas was celebrated with bread, pasta and sometimes a cake. That was all they needed and they would call it a feast.

The things they did for each other and for themselves were all they needed in their lives.

The job was the lucky thing and sometimes the early paydays were also like that.

But far away was Prosper worrying about the little girl that stood in front of the market. He didn't know why, but something about her bothered him.

He kept reminding himself ' they have a home and a family, there both fine, there's nothing wrong with their lives.'

But Natalie and Catarina were all he could think about, thinking that one day he would see them again and help them in any way.

Little did he know, Fate would give him the chance…………

**Author's Note: **well I hoped you guys like it. This was all I could think of right now…. so help me to do better pleeeeaaassseeeee


	3. Was it Fate?

**Author's Note: **Okay so the story has almost all the characters having jobs and soon getting a place of their own. About eight years has passed and every one is grown up. (It seemed like it was only yesterday when they were 11- ahem) Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Eight years later… 

A young woman at twenty years old, stood at the edge of the wall that viewed the sea. All the gondolas went by with lovers, families or tourists in its seat.

The young rowers singing their hearts out if requested and a few people watched as the sun rose from the sea.

Her name was Kristina; she was a successful writer and became accepted with a good business that was outside the country. It was a promising opportunity. She was living her dream.

But she didn't know this dream would affect the ones she loved. Today she had to break it to her fiancé. They had been dating since five years ago in their teens.

Their feelings for each other were strong, but Kristina didn't like distant relationships. She wasn't a very loyal person and she knew this, but she didn't want to hurt anyone.

Today she practically flirted with her neighbor, until later on she finally caught herself. It was a bad habit she didn't know how to kill.

And who knew? Maybe her fiancé will find someone else while she is gone and suddenly say that it wasn't working out anyways. Kristina didn't want to take that, so she was going to end it herself.

"Kristina, sorry I'm late, Bo needed someone to be with him during his interview." The young man came to his love and kissed her on the forehead. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, actually, this has been on my mi-." the man interrupted her.

"I can't wait until you come back." They started to walk. "I'll have everything for the wedding all set. You'll be amazed." He smiled dreamily to the sky.

Kristina stopped, her heart was so close to crying out in pain, "Prosper, I can't have this relationship with you, anymore."

Looking down, she wondered what kind of reaction he had on his face.

"What do you mean? Isn't everything going fine already?"

"Prosper," her eyes started to tear, "it's not going to work out. I thought about it and I don't think I can live as far as the other country to be without you."

"I'm not so sure that you would still have interest in me after three years of working far away from you."

"So you're saying that you don't trust me? Is that it?" he asked calmly, but she could hear hurt in his voice.

"No, its nothing like that."

"Then what, is it someone else!" he was almost screaming this time.

His accent slacked a little.

"NO, I JUST CAN'T TRUST MYSELF WITH WHAT I FEEL!" she looked up at him this time.

Prosper's brown eyes started to water. How could she say something like that?

"Every single day, there is someone new out there that I meet and I wonder if I can really be trusted with a relationship like this."

"But you can't…" His accent started to get scratchy. "Not now, not like this…"

"I have to," she started to cry, "so that I won't hurt you."

She took off her ring and put it in Proper's hand.

"It's me with the problem, it has nothing to do with you at all. You are a great person Prosper, and I'll never forget what you've given me."

Then she turned and walked away, leaving Prosper with the ring clenched tight in his hand.

Catarina 

Both girls woke up early that morning. They didn't live in the convent anymore, now they lived in a small condominium.

It wasn't a lot, but as small as it was, it had a very nice paint job that the first owners did themselves, which gave the room a homey feeling.

By the time Natalie was eighteen, she was allowed to buy the room with a good price. Catarina was sixteen by then and she was able to work in a café.

Natalie and her started saving up money to buy a place for them, and it paid off.

They had nice neighbors that helped each other like they were all family.

Three years passed and they were living in what they thought was paradise. Everything seemed great.

The two still didn't have enough money to buy a lamp with a bulb, but they didn't need it.

Candles were cheap, so they used that. And as much as they could, they tried not to use so much electricity.

The sun looked through the windows of Venice waking the people up, letting them know it was a new day.

Catarina woke up second. Today she had the morning and night shift, so she had to close up the café tonight. Her break was in the afternoon, which was good so she could start on dinner when Natalie got back.

The white curtains started to move with the breeze that was let in by the window.

Catarina did her morning routine, fixed her bed and looked out the window. Holding on to her necklace she said to herself 'I wish you could see this.'

Her window looked over rows of houses and the sun that always hit her window when it rose in the morning.

Catarina's room had a hanging canopy that was left behind by the previous owners of the room. She had her own bathroom, a white dresser about her height, given by the neighbors, and the mattress Natalie allowed her to sleep on when they first met.

Natalie gave Catarina the room with canopy because she was the youngest.

Coming into the kitchen, Natalie already had breakfast on the table for the two of them.

"And the sleeping beauty awakes," she made a small curtsy, " too bad it wasn't prince charming that woke you up."

Catarina smiled, "Someday, but I don't think I'm ready for that kind of stuff."

"Yes you are," taking a bite of her English muffin, "and someday you will. Jam?"

"Thank you." Catarina took the jam and spread it across her muffin.

"I need to find you someone." Natalie teased. "Your too pretty to be single."

"So are you." Catarina replied, "What about all those guys that you turned down while you delivered the morning papers?"

Natalie just shrugged, "There just not the right ones. I'll find him someday, but not now."

Catarina got up and washed her dish and drank her milk. Natalie grabbed her things and went downstairs.

"Good morning girls." Greeted Miss. Leon

"Good morning Miss. Leon." They replied

"Oh, Natalie, could you ask Mr. Massimo if he can hold the flowers being delivered today?"

Mr. Scipio Massimo was the owner of Ivory Condominiums. He would always do anything he can for the people living in his building.

Miss. Leon always delivered flowers when she had the chance, but sometimes she had arthritis in her legs so Natalie, Catarina or someone else in the building would help with the deliveries.

For close friends of hers, Miss. Leon would charge half off the flowers. That was the great thing about her.

David Melsiva, who lived on the third floor, called her theperfect flower, _camelia. _

"Sorry Miss. Leon, but I have full shift until seven tonight. But Catarina can do it during her break." Natalie hopped on her bike and waited for Catarina at the edge of the stairs.

"Catarina could you?" Miss. Leon begged.

"No problem Miss. Leon." She stood on the pegs of the bike and held on to Natalie. "Do you want us to keep some in our room?"

"Oh not today, I have a small delivery." She smiled and went inside her room. "Have a good day you two."

The sun started looking over the buildings and houses and soon was reflecting its light on the sea and golden tips of the gondolas.

The people started their work again and children started their routine preparing for school.

"I'll try and come home early today okay?" Natalie called

"Okay, if you don't I can just walk home."

"Be careful when you do okay?" Natalie peddled off

"It's not that far you know!" Catarina yelled back.

Walking through the back door she changed into her uniform and put on her apron.

"_Buongiorno_ Catarina!" called the manager.

"_Buongiorno_ Mr. Dimesso."

"Here's your schedule," handing her the paper, "you have the morning behind the desk and tonight you can take orders."

"Yes sir." She smiled saluting.

He laughed, "Alright get to work."

The sound of coffee boiling and the sizzling of food cooking filled the back of the café. Behind the desk Catarina took the orders from the people that sat in the high chairs, then made the coffee or called to Frank, the chef, the order.

"Hey Catarina, are you tired?" called a man from behind her. Catarina turned around, in front of her sat a twenty-year-old man with blond hair and brown highlights wearing a polo shirt with khakis.

"No Jonathan, why?" Catarina turned around and continued making an espresso.

"Because you've been running through my mind all day." He smiled. Catarina laughed.

"Jon you're so corny." Catarina walked a few seats down and gave her customer his drink.

"It's been a long time since we've talked," the man looked at the woman in front of him up and down.

"I've been busy lately. What about you?"

"I'm taking a job in teaching, once I graduate, I'm going to teach in the best colleges. Maybe I could tutor you."

"I told you, I'm already being home schooled by my neighbor."

"But it would be good experience for me."

"Well, I don't need it, I'm sure you can find someone else anyways."

Jonathan shrugged, "Okay then. Hey on your break, would it be okay if you and I got somewhere, you know, just us."

"Um, not today, I have things to do, maybe some other time." Catarina replied. She turned around and stuck her tongue out in disgust.

'I don't really like Jonathan all that much, I mean, I only see him as a brother.'

"Okay then how about Friday, I'm sure you're off early. We could grab something to eat"

Catarina put on a stressed look, "Um, sure, but I'll have to make sure I'm free that day."

"Okay then it's a date." He smiled and left, 'Well that wasn't so hard' he said to himself.

Catarina sighed. 'This is insane'

Prosper 

It was around afternoon after Prosper called Scipio telling him about the news.

"What? But why would she say a thing like that?" Scipio was at Ida's place. Victor was with them as well, everyone in the house was so worried about Prosper.

"Why don't you come home early my dear. Your brother is here and so is everyone else." Ida said.

"No that's okay, I'll just take a walk for now, I'll be a while." Prosper replied

"Don't KILL yourself!" called Scipio.

Prosper laughed slightly, "I won't, promise." He could just imagine the worried look on Ida's face.

Not knowing where to go, he headed for the nearest, quiet place he could go to.

"_Vita Tranquilla (_quiet life-such an ironic title for a place.)A café is somewhere I probably need to be." Prosper took a seat in one of the high chairs and looked at the menu.

Across him was a young woman working on the espresso machine.

"_Buon Pomeriggio (good afternoon) _sir. What would you like today?"

Prosper looked up from his menu, "Um, I'll just have a cream puff with coffee."

The waitress shook her head and went off to get his order. 'I've seen those eyes before' Prosper thought of the waitress giving his order. Her hair was long and brown and her eyes were the same, brown and deep.

He shook his head, "No it can't be, could it?"

"I'm sorry sir?" the waitress asked.

Prosper hadn't realized he was talking out loud. "Oh, n-nothing… I was having a hard day." He shrugged.

"Oh," she poured his coffee in a cup and added the cream, "work was hard today?"

Prosper took a sip of his coffee as she gave him his cream puffs, "Actually no, I um…my fiancé broke up with me this morning. I loved her a lot, we were together since… we were fifteen."

The waitress sympathized, "Oh no I'm so sorry. That's a shame, you look like a really nice person."

He smiled, "It's nothing really. I'm sorry; I'm pouring my heart out to you. You must be annoyed."

"Oh no! Not at all. It happens all the time with our guests." She smiled.

"I'm sorry, but it was a hard thing to get over." He took a bite of his cream puff. "I just needed someone to talk to, and I guess you were the closest person I could tell." He smiled

She laughed, "Well I have my break in a little while, we can still talk if you want?"

He shook his head, "Yeah, I'd like that."

That afternoon was cloudy, as the two walked, the people of Venice walked around the stores finishing up their day. Fortunately, children were done with the day. It was around four o'clock when the two walked along the canal stream.

Prosper was talking the whole way, the waitress just listened. At some points of the conversation, she would give some piece of advice or put in a comment.

Prosper told all of his memories with his fiancé to her. Every detail, when they first met, their first date, the great days they spent together, everything.

"Well, at least you both had some really good times together." She smiled, "Those never fade, they always stay in your heart."

"That's really nice. Where'd you get it from?"

"Actually I learned it from life's experience. And also from my sister." She looked around searching for a clock. "Do you know what time it is?"

Prosper looked at his watch, "Yeah, its ten minutes pass five. Do you need to be somewhere?"

"Yeah, I have an errand to run." She sighed, "Well it was great talking to you. I guess I'll see you around."

"Oh, wait." He turned to the nearest flower stand and took a white rose and gave it to the waitress. "As a thank you, for being a good listener."

"Thank you." She smiled. "I haven't had a chance to ask your name, sir."

"Prosper."

"Catarina. It was nice meeting you Prosper." And she turned and walked away.

"You too." He called back. 'That name sounds so familiar.'

Arriving at home Prosper could hear the 'clatter' of silverware and roars of laughter.

"Oh, Prosper your home dear." Ida came to Prosper and hugged him. "Come and sit down, Bo was just telling us a story."

"You feeling alright Prosper?" Victor asked. "Do you want us to talk to Kri-?"

"Would you be quiet already Victor! Listen to Bo's story." Ida scolded.

"Yeah Prop, remember those girls I came up to when we went to buy food for Ida." Bo smiled at him. "She was sick that time."

Bo laughed, "You should've seen the look on Prop's face when I came back."

"Yeah, what were their names again?" Prosper asked without thought.

"Um, the older one was Natalie, and her sister was Catarina." Bo answered.

Then it hit him. The waitress he was talking to for the whole day was a girl named Catarina also, but then again, there are many Catarina's in this world. Could that really be her?

"Where's Scipio?"

"Oh, he had to check on his guests at the Ivory. Seems he had to hold a load of flowers for one of his guests." Ida replied.

Prosper laid in his bed that night thinking all about Kristina at first, then the waitress at the café. That could be her…

**Author's Note: **This may not be a really interesting chap. But I hope you liked it.


	4. A Dance of Confusion

**Author's Note: **I dedicate this to my friends, anime freak Jahnn and Elaine also to my cousin Jeli! Sorry guys it took long, I was out of town and a few days later my Internet went down…hope you like it!

Caterina twisted the white rose in her hand absentmindedly. She thought of the man a few days ago. He had deep blue eyes and brown hair that was clean-cut.

'I hope he'll feel better, it sounded like they really loved each other.'

The night Caterina and Prosper met, she told Natalie.

"Wow! He must've been a real handsome one if he gave you a flower as a thank you."

Today Caterina had her 'date' with Jonathan. He was supposed to pick her up at the Ivory.

"Ack, he's late!"

She laid flat on her stomach facing her window, the sun was already touching the sea and a slight breeze reached her face.

Natalie was working at the stand today so she was going to be late.

'Miss. Leon should be home by now.'

She got off her bed and thought of visiting Miss. Leon, her room was on the bottom floor and it faced the entrance, so she could see if Jonathan would be at the door.

The phone started to ring when Caterina reached the door.

Natalie's voice chimed on the other line, "Hey Cat, I'm coming home early, are you leaving yet?"

She sighed, "No, he's late. I'm heading over to Miss. Leon's place."

"Ohhhh, I love her cooking. If I come in time, I'll meet you there."

"Okay." She hung up the phone, put the flower away, and headed down the stairs.

**Jonathan**

"Well then Mr. Lorene, your interview is scheduled, and your resume looks really good. You may even have a good chance of getting in." the professor looked Jonathan's resume up and down.

"I have a lot of confidence in my work professor." He smiled thinking of the success he might accomplish.

"Well, we might as well see." He shook his hand leading him out of the room. "Good luck!"

Jonathan walked out the door his head held high. After that talk with his professor, he felt more confident taking Caterina out on their date. 'Oh no!' He totally lost track of time.

He looked at his watch; it was already thirty minutes past seven.

"Damn, I hope she's not mad." He started pacing towards the condominiums.

It took fifteen minutes walking distance towards the Ivory; once he arrived he rang the bell to Caterina's room. No one answered. 'Where was she?'

But he didn't have to wait long; already she was heading for the door with her sister right behind her. Opening the door Jonathan greeted her.

"Okay, I don't want you guys to stay out long, Caterina I need you back by eleven." Natalie lectured, with her 'serious-mom-look'

Caterina smiled, "Yes mother." She teased. "Don't worry we won't be long, promise."

Natalie smiled, "Alright, you guys have fun." And she closed the door.

The night was beautiful. A slight breezed blew through the city, the gondolas made their 'swish' sound as they made their way through the canals. A few lights of houses lit up the streets as well as the lights of the shops and restaurants that surrounded them.

"Life seems peaceful around here." Caterina said, "Almost like no one can worry so much at night. They can just sleep it off, and tomorrow is just a new day."

Jonathan looked her way, "Do you feel that way sometimes?"

She looked down, "Not like I use to." She smiled. "But one day I'll escape that."

"You want to find your father?"

She nodded, "One day I will have enough money so I can go to America and see him. I still have his address. I'm praying that he won't move at such a short notice."

"I'm sure he won't." They sat in silence on the bench overlooking the sea. A performer had his violin at hand playing a slow piece and a woman at his side sang the notes softly (street performers).

Jonathan wanted so much as to help Caterina with what she really wanted in life. He loved her too much.

They met when Caterina first worked at the café. Jonathan would always go to the _Vita Tranquilla _to get his mind of things. That day he and his dad got into a fight. His father always expected his son to become a doctor, that way they could both share a business when Jonathan grew up.

But Jonathan wanted to help people learn, not just the teaching with the text book and show how to do this equation and blah blah blah… No he wanted to teach other people the important things that they think so little of. More like a psychologist kind of teacher. That was his dream, to help people. Not just in giving them another chance in life, but while they live life.

When Caterina listened to his dream, she understood his situation perfectly. That's what he loved about her. As they knew each other a little more, Jonathan became more and more fond of her.

With that he started to be the sort of sweet, considerate kind of person. Even though Caterina didn't like him in THAT way.

But to Caterina, she likes him for his sincerity. The way he would make her laugh in the weirdest ways, the way he would always try and take a chance with her and he never worried about the result, he took that kind of risk, and the best thing she liked about him was for his way of talking to her and trying to understand his situation. But the problem was he would always insist on things that made her uncomfortable. He was a I-Won't-Accept-No kind of person.

"I think you'll be a great teacher Jon." She said smiling.

"I hope so." He replied, putting his arm over her shoulder as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

Caterina remembered the first time she ever really like-liked Jonathan was when she turned seventeen. But it was just a crush. She never really LOVED him.

Jonathan took Caterina out for dinner at a restaurant that looked over the plaza of Venice. The water in the canal reflected the houses and its glittering lights. Street performers of singers and mimes entertained the people, making them laugh as the light of the sun died down.

The couple head down to the bottom and watched a man with a button up shirt and black vest perform the piece called The Prayer (Andrea Bocelli) with his violin and his partner who supported the song with the guitar. A man and a woman sang the words together.

I pray you'll be our eyes, and watch us where we go…

Jonathan stood up and took Caterina by the hands and they started to dance.

…Let this be our prayer, when we loose our way

Lead us to a place; guide us with your grace, to a place where we'll be safe…

…I pray we find your light

Jonathan spun Caterina and made her glide with him along with the music. He wanted to make sure she would never forget this day. Together they talked about their life so far. Some random things like 'an éclair tastes better than apple crumbs'. (heheh)

… And hold it in our hearts…. …When stars go out each night…

And sometimes they would stay silent as they looked at the scenery.

Let this be our prayer, when shadows fill our days

…Lead us to a place… Guide us with your grace

Give us faith so we'll be safe

"Well I had a great time, thanks for everything." She smiled as they came back.

"I'm going to be out of town tomorrow, two months for sure. If not longer." He frowned slightly. "It's for my job I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye. I'm glad we had this sort of time together."

"Yeah, me too. I " It didn't feel all that great, she was just glad that he was able to make time for her, even though he was late.

"But when I get back I'm hoping you could stay with me back at my place. You won't have to stay here, I'll be able to take care of everything."

This came as a surprise to her. 'STAY at HIS place?'

"But I can't leave Natalie."

"She can come too if she wants, It was just a suggestion. It doesn't have to be right away," He smiled, "I want to make sure your alright."

"I'm fine real-."

"Just think about it." And with that he kissed her on the cheek and left.

Walking in she fell on her mattress and smiled, "He's so sweet sometimes it's just too much."

"You mean Jonathan?" Natalie stood at the doorway. "Sooooo, how did it go?" she asked lying down on the mattress.

Caterina sighed, "It was great actually, he took me out to eat, and we danced to the street perfor-."

"Wait!" she said holding up her hand, "YOU dance with HIM!"

"Um…yeah?" she shrugged, "But that's not all." Natalie was laughing

"Oh no this sounds bad."

"Hah, he asked me if I could stay at his place so he could well, take care of me." She waited for Natalie's reply

She laughed, "Hahaha, no way!" she stopped, "You said no right?"

"Of course!" she sat up, "He said you could come along. But I was trying to tell him I didn't need it. But he seemed so anxious for me to stay with him."

Caterina laid on her back and looked at Natalie who was in the same position.

"It's official," she said, "he loves you."

"What! No he doesn't."

"Yes, he does. And the next thing you know he'll ask you to marry him." She sighed, "Of course giving you time and such."

"Have you ever had that kind of feeling, where you don't really like that guy all that much? Yet he is almost everything you need, and everything you want." Caterina didn't love Jonathan, but sometimes he would do things that would make her grow a liking for him. It may not be hard for some people to decide on what they want, but this was the first time Caterina has ever felt something like this.

"Caterina," she sighed, "Okay, remember that guy who would always come to the paper stand whenever he could, and he would always talk to me."

"Yeah, his name was…Riccio and he had a friend…"

"Mosca."

"Yeah, him." She laughed slightly. "I remember when you really, really liked that Riccio. We haven't heard from him in a while."

Natalie sighed, "Well, the last time we went out, he said that he found someone new. That he really loved her and that if it was okay, we could be friends."

"You cried that night and that's when you said you think you loved him, but you weren't sure."

"Yeah, It's like that, even though I was crushed inside I still care for him. And even though we don't talk anymore, it doesn't mean we could still see each other once in a while, right?"

Caterina nodded. Natalie hugged her.

"Really, when the guy is everything you need, but inside you know it's not true. It's not worth it. It's like with Riccio, I may have cared for him, but maybe to him, it wasn't the real thing. Both of you have to face the real deal and find someone who will really love you back, not just for the ideal things."

They sat in silence for a while. Caterina thought what life would be like if she married Jonathan, yet knew inside it wasn't really love. These second thoughts really confused her. 'What if I don't find the right one, the one where both of us love each other truly?'

Natalie practically read her mind, "All of us have someone out there who is really for us. No matter the difference, there is someone out there that we will have that feeling of true love with."

Caterina nodded, "Do you still love him, Riccio I mean?"

Natalie hesitated, "Yes, I still do, but I know he won't love me back, as long as we still care for each other. That's enough for me."

That night they slept in Caterina's room together, staying up late talking about their past crushes.

Caterina mentioned the little boy at the store when they first met. She remembered his brother, finally mentioning that he was pretty cute. They laughed together about their crazy tries to get a guy to notice them.

Natalie met this guy at the plaza when she was coming home from school. She was twelve at the time and would always buy some sort of pastry. That day she didn't have enough to buy her snack.

A young boy was standing there, and saw that she didn't have enough lire, so he payed for her.

His name was David. He was fourteen years old going on fifteen, he had dark brown hair that was spiked at the front and had brown eyes. He was tall and wore glasses, not the dorky kinds, but he was the kind of guy that looked really good in glasses.

"Do you have enough money little one?" the cashier asked, "I can take what you have, it's fine."

"Oh no just take it ba-."

"I can pay for it." A voice called. A boy stood up and paid the cashier. Natalie looked at the boy.

"You don't have too." She said

"But I want to." He smiled and handed her the snack.

"Why?"

"Because you don't have enough money," he walked off, "but also because you're a pretty girl." He winked and left the bakery.

(Back to the present)

Caterina and her laughed at that.

Natalie saw the boy a few days later. This time he waited for her, because he wanted to see her again. That day, he walked her home and at the same time she got to know him better.

After a while he started to write to her, he lived on the other side of Venice while she lived up in the rich neighborhood. Letters was the only way she could keep the 'relationship' from her foster father.

In one of the letters he asks her if she likes him, she replies 'yes'. In the next letter he replies, 'I like you too'.

But one day, the boy didn't write anymore and he didn't wait for her at the bakery. Finally, when she was able to go to his house, she found out that he moved without any goodbye, she didn't know where, but he was surely gone.

Even though he was gone, he didn't write to her anymore. 'That must be the last from him I guess' she would say.

We ask that life be kind…And watch us from above…

We hope it so we'll find… Another soul to love

Let this be our prayer…Just like every child…

Need to find a place, guide us with your grace…

Give us faith so we'll be safe

It comes to show that in life there will be someone a person may like only for their ideal attitude, but inside they do not feel love. Especially, when the other one feels love but they know the other one does not share the same feeling.

Other times the people change or the love would just die. Most of the times, the only person who loves someone may die in an accident or would go away and never be heard of.

For those who feel they can never love or never will be loved, always know that there is someone special for everyone out there. No matter how long you have to wait.

But don't think it could just come to you. You have to open your eyes, and if needed you might need to Take a Chance! Just remember that inside it needs to be true. Not for the ideal things or the material things. But for the way you BOTH feel for each other.

**Author's Note: **Yes, everyone, this is a chapter dedicated to those who have been dumped, do not feel loved, think they could never love again etc. JUST REMEMBER THAT THERE IS SOMEONE OUT THERE FOR YOU! Just wait for them. Even if it takes forever. You need to open your eyes, especially to those who cannot see the answer is right in front of them and at most times TAKE a CHANCE! Okay love you all!


End file.
